YouTube Poop: The Series (TV Show)
YouTube Poop: The Series is a live-action/animated TV series from NaruIchi97 Television (formerly NaruIchi97 version of Toonami, unlike Cartoon Network/Adult Swim version of Toonami) developed by Aaron Montalvo and it premiered on June 19, 2009 and airing Friday Nights at 11:00pm. The series will be a mash-up of YouTube Poop-related characters with characters from Aaron's favorite Shows. About The Show This is a hybrid combination of live-action, animation and a genre of comedy involving Aaron's everyday life and the YouTube Poop universe as well as action, adventure, romance, drama or surreal humor. The animation will be by Flash and CGI (not altogether) and it will have effects by any Japanese producer, filmmaker, etc. (ex: Koichi Sakamoto). The shows' characters have a hybrid of voice acting and sentence mixing for the animated characters. Synopsis Aaron is a kid with asperger's syndrome and lived with his family as he moved from Ecuador to the United States in 2008, his mind led some YTP characters out of the internet and some of his favorite shows out of the television, movie, webwide world and he must have a way to get along with them on his life, even if they had some trippy effects like in the YouTube Poop videos. Seasons *Season One (June 2009 - December 2009) */Season Two/ (June 2010 - November 2010, Special in December 2010) */Season Three/ (March 2011 - August 2011) **Season 3.5 (October 2011 - December 2011) *Season Four (March 2012 - September 2012) *Season Five Season (March 2013 - Summer 2013) NOTE: NI97 Announced that Season Five would be the final season, as he stated that they're out of ideas, jokes, etc. And the Ideas for Harmony Unleashed could be focused only for the upcoming TV series "Guardians of Equestria". The series finale is expected to air on Summer 2013. Spin-offs/Movies Special Movies and Special Episodes The first season finale, Our Last Stand aired in December 2009 at night part of Toonami@Nite. There is any specials aired over the years throughout the season GXC Saga GXC: The Rivalry of Gwen and Courtney premiered as a season premiere in June 18, 2010 followed by GXC2 in August and GXC3 in November. After GXC 4, A movie has been confirmed for Toonami XD (Now AtomicRanger97 Network as of 2012) by Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, MTV Films, YouTube and NaruIchi97 Studios under the license by Lionsgate. In November 11, After Harmony Unleashed, GXC 5 was premiered and a month later a 3-portion Movie has been released as "YouTube Poop Movie Wars: G.C.P.O." Later by fan demand, Lionsgate and NI97S confirmed a 2-part theatrical 3D movie "GXC: Rebirth", Part One premiered on Spring Break weekend, April 6, 2012 and Part 2 premiered in July 6, 2012. A direct-to-video movie called "GXC: The Retrivengeance" has been released in August 28, 2012 on DVD, Blu-ray and Digital Download and an anime spin-off of both YTP: The Series and Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift has been confirmed for November as "GXC/HU: Ponidox Requiem". Harmony Unleashed Saga The Harmony Unleashed episode aired in November 11, 2011, and a year later confirmed for a sequel, but scrapped it and made it into a TV movie. It also becomes a NI97 All Stars Franchise with My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Movie Wars Series The first Movie Wars "YouTube Poop Movie Wars: G.C.P.O." is released on NI97 Television on December 8, 2011. And a sequel "YouTube Poop Movie Wars of The Dead" in October 28, 2012. Airings The series aired on NaruIchi97 Television from June 19 to present, as of now it airs back to back at 10:30pm and 11:00pm. It aired also on AtomicRanger97 Network in late nights on Saturday Nights. After its cancellation in June 2013 and removal of the line-up in September, AMtv airs the re-runs of the series every weekday at 12:00 am. International Airings The series has been internationally aired in any NaruIchi97/AR97 Network TV Channel overseas. However, In some countries the series have not been only aired on any NaruIchi97/AR97 Network TV Channel as YouTube Poop: The Series aired in LatAm by Sony Entertainment Television as licensed by Pantelion Television by Televisa and Lionsgate, and also by NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Television Networks International and in Japan by TV Asahi, BS Asahi and Toei Channel, as licensed by Bandai Visual and Toei Company in Japan. Channels *United States - NaruIchi97 Television (2009-2013), AMtv (Currently), AtomicRanger97 Network (2011-present), G4 *Canada - Jetstream, Global *Latin America - NaruIchi97MAX, Sony Entertainment Television, Sony Spin, Canal 5 Mexico, Ecuavisa Ecuador *Japan - TV Asahi, BS Asahi, Asahi Broadcasting Corporation, Toei Channel *Europe - Neox Spain, 2x2 Russia, MTV UK/Ireland *Australia - Channel 9, MTV *Africa - SABC 3 *Asia - ABS-CBN Phillipines Spin-offs Harmony Unleashed: Guardians of Equestria A live-action/animated action-dramedy spin-off for the Harmony Unleashed franchise has been announced and planned in 2012. The series is developed by Koichi Sakamoto, Aaron Montalvo, Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci and Jayson Thiessen based on an original Story by Aaron Montalvo and it airs on AMtv from June 10 as a sneak preview after Harmony Unleashed Z and premiered in August 9. The series is produced by AMtv Original Productions, Hasbro Studios, K/O Paper Products, Toei Company Ltd., Adness Entertainment, DHX Media and Collective Digital Studio and distributed by Lionsgate Television, NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 ESI and FremantleMedia Enterprises. Canadian Poop Jason A. Matthews gave Montalvo an idea for another YTP series TV show, as he considered another spin-off. Later, he confirmed it with the title "Canadian Poop" which includes Aaron's favorite Canadian animated shows mixed with characters from the YouTube Poop and Downfall Parody genre. For the webseries, it will be a variety of segments for Poops of the series and the TV series, Like its original series, It's mainly animated with live-action added. It is developed by Aaron Montalvo and Todd Kaufman and produced by The Fred Silverman Company, Collective Digital Studio, YouTube, NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 ESI, Bell Media, Breakthrough Media and distributed by Global Television Network and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Television. No word on the release of the real webseries is made while the release of the TV series would be in 2014. *NOTE: Thanks to TheJAMMan1988, It has become like the Annoying Orange. Category:TV Series Category:Tv program Category:Crossover series Category:YouTube Poop